


stay just the way you are now, i would want nothing more, so don't change

by 010321cal



Series: give me your hand, save me save me, i need your love before i fall, fall [3]
Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, At the moment, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hurt Jungkook, M/M, Panic Attacks, Past Abuse, all ship are platonic at the moment, bts x jungkook is a past ship, but that was more platonic(?) than romantic (in a way), it has to get worse before it can get better, jungkook x got7, lapslock, nothing too bad, one major hurt comfort fic, tags and rating may change later, they werent in a romantic relationship is all im saying
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-10-30 22:05:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10885848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/010321cal/pseuds/010321cal
Summary: hopefully jungkook's new group members will actually like him this time  [jungkook x got7/hurt and comfort/incomplete/lapslock] (third part of the 'give me your hand, save me, save me, i need your love before i fall, fall' series)





	1. i.

 

 **t.i.t.l.e-**   _stay just the way you are now, i would want nothing more, so don't change_

 **p.a.i.r.i.n.g-** _gen,_ _for now. i will eventually have a romantic pairing, but i'm not sure who yet_

 **s.i.d.e.p.a.i.r.i.n.g.s**   _-_ _gen_

 **f.a.n.d.o.m-**   _bangtan sonyeondan, got7_

 **w.o.r.l.d-**   _kpop_

 **d.i.s.c.l.a.i.m.e.r-**   _i only own the plot_

 **s.u.m.m.a.r.y-** _hopefully jungkook's new group members will actually like him this time_

 **w.a.r.n.i.n.g.s+t.a.g.s-** _fluff, angst, angst with a happy ending, it has to get worse before it can get better, panic attacks, nothing too bad, at the moment, all ship are platonic at the moment, past abuse, hurt jungkook, one major hurt comfort fic, emotional hurt/comfort, bts x jungkook is a past ship, but that was more platonic(?) than romantic (in a way), they werent in a romantic relationship is all im saying, jungkook x got7, tags and rating may change later, lapslock_

**b.e.f.o.r.e.y.o.u.r.e.a.d-**

_/you have to read 'the sky is blue and the sun is shining, so my tears are even more noticeable' before you read this_

**i.**

“so, jungkook ah, do you have all your things?” manager hyung asked him. jungkook nodded from where he was holding his two suitcases full of things. manager hyung seemed to stare at what he was holding before looking back to jungkook’s face.

“don’t you have more things? that doesn’t look like much.” manager hyung said. jungkook winced a little at the question.

((“where’s your things, jungkook?” namjoon growled at jungkook. jungkook flinched at the tone he was using.

“my.. things…?” jungkook asked the older boy, not seeing the reason for why he would need them.

“yes, your things. as in anything that isn’t clothes, for your hygiene, or for your studies.”

“but sir, why do you need those?” jungkook didn’t know what he did wrong, for the older to demand those from him this time. the loud smack that came only seconds after jungkook had asked the question was heard throughout the room. jungkook could feel tears of shame start to well up, before he pushed them back down. he didn’t want these people to see him cry, didn’t want them to see him weak like that.

“your scores on your last chinese language exam. how are you supposed to translate on our chinese tour this year, if you can’t even perfect the language?” namjoon seethed. jungkook shank back a little at his tone before nodding. he didn’t mention that he already can speak fluent japanese and english, nor that his exam score was a 97 in a university chinese language course. that didn’t matter to namjoon, he knew, and he would only get hit worse for talking back.  

“you're right sir, sorry sir. i’ll be sure to get better scores next time.”))

“my other things got taken away last month, hyung. this is all my clothes, personal hygiene care, and study books.” jungkook answered softly. after speaking in such tone for the better part of the last 2 years or so, jungkook is not sure he can speak in another tone. not to mention a part of him is too scared to speak louder, even now that he’s getting away from them.

manager hyung looked like he wanted to ask more questions, mouth opening as if ready to ask, before deciding against and just grabbing jungkook’s bags.

“hyung, you don’t have to do that. i can carry my own bags.” jungkook said, a slightly desperate tone to his voice. manager hyung just sighed, shaking his head in a disapproving manner.

“jungkook, in the state your body is in right now, it is unwise for you to lift anything. and i’m sure bang pd-nim will want you to got to the doctors tomorrow, as well.” jungkook looked like he wanted to argue, but decided against it when he says the stern look on his face made jungkook think otherwise.

manager hyung, when deciding there was nothing left to say in the conversation, turned and left through the dark, slightly creaky door. jungkook followed after him, pausing when he reached the door. he took a look aroung him for one final time, remembering all the memories he’s had here, the good and the bad. and even though leaving is for the best, jungkook can’t decide how he feels about it yet. this was his home for the past 3 years, a dysfunctional home yes, but still his home. he doesn’t really know how he’s going to cope losing that part of his life.

 

**ii.**

“jungkook ah. jyp pd-nim has decided to put you with got7. i assume there would be no problems with this considering how close of a relationship you have with the two maknaes. is there any objections, though?” bang pd-nim told

jungkook when he and manager hyung arrived later on. jungkook shook his head no, a slight twinkle appearing in his eyes.

“with gyeomie and bamie?” jungkook asked, his voice squeaking a little at the question. the both nodded, and a big smile came across jungkook’s face.

“well, since there is no objections, let's get started, and then jyp pd-nim can show you your dorm, okay?”

“okay.”

 

**iii.**

jungkook and jyp pd-nim stood in front of the door, jungkook shaking a little. jungkook had one of his suitcases in his left hand, while jyp pd-nim held the other. jungkook was reluctant to allow him to carry it, but gave up trying to argue after jyp pd-nim insisted. jyp pd-nim raised his hand and knocked on the door. jungkook heard a voice say something before the door opened.

“jyp pd-nim, kookie? what are you guys doing here?” yugyeom asked them. jungkook gave a small smile to him.

“hi gyeomie.” jungkook said, walking into their dorm after jyp pd-nim did. they walked into the living room area, finding all the other band members sprawled out there.

just before jungkook made it over to where he stopped took  _1, 2, 3_  deep breaths, going over to the others after he calmed his nerves down slightly.

“what are you doing here, jyp pd-nim?” jaebum asked. everyone's eyes were going back and forth between the two in the middle of the room. the question in everyone’s eyes made jungkook feel overwhelmed.

“jungkook will be joining got7, from now on. i trust you guys can choose who he rooms with without help. he will debut in february after he graduates his schooling, so you have 2 months or so to get him caught up, and you guys can have a reprieve from your schedule during that time to help him out. if you have any questions about why jungkook ah is now joining, ask him. it is a personal matter, and if he wishes to tell you, he will.” everyone nodded at his words, so he turns to jungkook.

“you have a doctors appointment tomorrow at 1. please get some rest, and tell your new group mates or your new manager if you need help with something, okay?” jungkook nodded at this, fidgeting where he stood, still nervous.

jungkook was still fidgeting, minutes later, even after jyp pd-nim left. “so uhm… who can i room with?” jungkook’s soft voice filled the silent room, snapping everyone out of their musings.

“jackson is the only one without a roommate, so you can sleep there, if that’s fine?” jaebum asked the younger. the younger nodded before looking over to jackson who was just getting up.

they walked down the hall, jungkook trailing slightly after the older, holding his stuff held tightly in his clutch. the stopped at the end of the hallway, jackson opening the door, leading jungkook in.

“that’s your side of the room. you can put your clothes away in the wardrobe, along with your bathroom necessities. any books you have can go on that desk.” jungkook nodded, and started unpacking after putting everything on his bed. “if you need anything, you can ask me… and if you need to talk, i’m always here to listen, okay kookie?”

“okay… can i go to sleep after i finish?” jackson nodded his consent before leaving the room. jungkook sighed, unpacking and putting away the rest of his stuff. tomorrow was going to be a long day, and jungkook will need all the sleep he could get.

**o.w.a.r.i**

_/also on my wattpad. updates can be found on my writing blog, links can be found on my profile. -cal_

_/title is from the song just right by got7_

_/third in the 'give me your hand, save me, save me, i need your love before i fall, fall' series_

_/this will eventually turn romantic_

 

 


	2. ii.

**iv.**

jungkook shot straight up in his bed, drenched in sweat. his breathing was hard and labored, and just kept getting worse. jungkook knew he was having a panic attack, so he kept silent. he took a quick look at the digital clock in the room. the numbers  _3:42_  were read, and jungkook winced. he knew he probably wouldn't be able to fall back asleep later, but that wasn’t what really mattered at the moment. he needed to get to the bathroom quietly. he didn’t want to inconvenience his new band members, he  _can_  deal with this on his own. he  _has_  been dealing with this on his own. he didn’t need to trouble anyone else with his problems.

he finally reached the bathroom, letting out a shaky breath as he closed the door. he turned around, assessing the spacious bathroom, going to sitting in the bathtub when he was done. his back slid down the wall until his butt finally reached the floor of the bathtub. he brought his knees up to his chest, arms wrapping around his knees.

jungkook took a deep, shuddering breath, letting himself fall into a panic attack now that he was alone. silent sobs racked his body as he tried to hold himself tighter. jungkook sat there crying for what felt like hours. even after he stopped crying, he was still hyperventilating. jungkook knew he should’ve used one of the skills he’s picked up over the years, but he couldn’t _think_  , couldn’t  _care_  about that. he was lost in his own mind, in his fears and doubts and self-loathing. he was so lost in his own mind he didn’t hear the door open, didn’t even realize someone else was in the room with him until he was being spoken to.

“jungkook? jungkook, it’s mark hyung.” the voice spoke to him. jungkook didn’t really register the voice, but he knew who mark hyung was. jungkook turned to the person, curling in on himself a little more, but still staying put. he could see mark give him a small smile, hands reaching out until they both rested on the bathtub’s edge. he was on his knees and his face closer to jungkook than jungkook last remembered it being.

jungkook let out more deep, shuddering breaths, his head becoming dizzy from the lack of oxygen flowing through it, but jungkook ignored it.

“mark...kun…” jungkook rasped out, not realizing he slipped into a different language.

“jungkook. breath. in and out.” mark spoke out, ignoring the slip in the younger’s language. jungkook did as told, trying to take in deep breaths, finding it hard to do so. “okay, jungkookie. tell me some good things about you. or what makes you happy.” jungkook nodded, inhaling and exhaling in the process.

“i like… to read… manhwa, and manga, and manhua….”

“really? what’s your favorite genre?”

“i like… action… and romance… and sports….”

“that’s cool.”

“ i also like to… cook... and clean. and singing... and dancing.”

“i got a 100... on my mathematics test... last week”

“i can see… bamie… and gyeomie… more now.”

“that sounds like really good things, jungkookie.” mark spoke softly to him. jungkook nodded, feeling his breathing coming back little by little.

jungkook slumped back into the bathtub, giving one last short, frantic breath, before returning back to normal. they both sat there in silence, jungkook coming down from the panic attack and mark offering him silent support.

“thank you, mark hyung.” jungkook spoke to the elder after a while.

“it’s okay, jungkook. i’m happy to help. let’s get you back to bed.” mark told him. jungkook nodded in agreement, standing up shakily, and taking marks offered hand, letting the other pull him along back to the youngers bedroom.

mark opened the door quietly, tugging jungkook gently over to his bed, letting the younger get situated before pulling the covers over the younger.

“if you need anything jungkook, just come get me, okay? anything at all.” mark told the younger. jungkook let out a noise before drifting back off to sleep. he’ll deal with his problems tomorrow.

 

**v.**

jungkook woke up for the second time that day at around  _8:15_. his head was pounding, which was to be expected after the events of last night. he looked around his new room, not really sure what to expect. his old room was small, the smallest one in the dorm. it was meant to be a walk in closet but since no one wanted to room with him, and all the other rooms were taken, so he was put in there. it wasn’t all bad, he had enough room for his bed, and a small wardrobe, that also acted like a nightstand. there was walk room, to get in and out of the room, and to get to the bathroom. one of the pluses was that he got his own bathroom. sure it may have been the smallest of the three bathroom area’s in the dorm, but at least when he got stuck in his room for however long, he had access the shower water and a toilet to use. it could’ve been worse.

the room he was currently occupying was a light gray color, quite spacious also. two single beds on opposite sides of the room. they both had nightstands and lamps on them. there was also a desk in between the beds with a lamp on that also. all together it was a pretty nice room, much better than his old one.

jungkook let out a sigh as he rid himself of the darkness of his thoughts. he soon left the room, hoping today would be a better day than yesterday.

it’s not like it was  _that_  hard to achieve.

**o.w.a.r.i**

_/heh, i have a poll i want you to take..._

_/one vote per chapter. you can vote more than once, but only once a chapter. current results will be held at the end of chapters, and final results will be kept a secret. it will take a while for there to be an actual relationship, but still. i ship jungkook with all members, so you can decide the end result. i will announce when voting is over, but it probably won't be for a while. ohhh, and you can vote for different members too, as long as you keep it one vote per chapter. also when the next chapter is up, you can no longer vote on the previous chapter but the votes on the previous chapter still count._

_/poll one- Jungkook is (eventually) going to have a romantic relationship with one of the members, which one would you like to see as a pairing? **(i'm not writing jungkook with any of the '97 line, okay. i think jungkook, yugyeom, and bambam are better off as friends in this fic)**_

**Author's Note:**

> you can message me and look through my reblogs [here](https://otakucalsama.tumblr.com/) and i take requests and post when i update [here](https://010321cal.tumblr.com/)


End file.
